


Sack

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [150]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping is such a chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sack

He hadn’t intended on getting into any fights when he went off base, but these things did seem to happen to him since he had joined the Rebellion. When the first man had taken a swing at him, Hobbie had dodged and grabbed for the first thing within reach, a bag of hard fruits. He used it as a make-shift weapon, hitting the first human in the gut to double him over, before swinging it up into the man’s face. That made the attacker fall to the ground, clutching his nose.

The second man looked at his friend for only a few seconds before taking him own chance with Hobbie, trying to stay out of reach and lifting a blaster, but Hobbie reached inside the sack and chose a piece of fruit at random. He threw it and it connected with the man’s forehead, leaving a dark red mark. “Wanna try that again? I’ve got more.” Hobbie held up the bag, and took a step closer to the second attacker, but the man took several steps back, shaking his head and holstering his blaster.

“No, no more trouble. They said that-. “ He stopped himself suddenly, looking over his shoulder at the first guy, who was still holding his nose. “We don’t want any more trouble.” He took his friend’s arm and they both backed further away from Hobbie.

Hobbie waited until they were out of sight before returning to the vendor who had the bags of fruit for sale. He held the bag up again, “How much?” He nodded at the price and handed over the credits. He had promised Wes that he’d bring back something to eat.


End file.
